Horror Games
by LadySweets
Summary: It's Halloween, and two things are happening. On one side, most of the Smashers are getting loose at a Halloween party. On the other side, Rosalina taking the kids of Smash Mansion trick-or-treating. While getting in costumes and receiving candy is fine, the party turns bad. Something happened to the Hands. What happens next; this will be a Halloween never forgotten. M for Gore.
1. Chapter 1: Raped and Treats

_**Chapter 1: Raped and Treats**_

 _ **Toon Link's P.O.V.**_

I can't wait until Halloween! Rosalina is going to take me, Ness, Lucas, all of the Villagers, Pit, Dark Pit (he's only coming to see Rosalina but don't tell anyone) and Kirby. We all enjoy dressing up in costumes, but not as much as Kirby, and the only reason he loves it so much is because of the candy he gets. And the thing is, he doesn't even make or buy his own costume! What he does is that while we are walking down streets he sees a little kid in a pirate outfit, and he disappears for a minute. A moment later, he comes back dressed as a pirate and with a boatload of candy. I don't think he realizes it, but he's kind of a bully. Anyways, I still don't know why Rosalina even takes us when she could be going to the annual Halloween party the Hands throw. Each year everyone urges her to go, but she always declines politely, and says she favors trick-or-treating better. Just yesterday, I heard Marth asking her to go.

 _Yesterday..._

* * *

 ** _Third Person's P.O.V._**

 _Marth had invited Rosalina to his bedroom while Ike was out sparring. He was wearing a buttoned-down top and jeans instead of his usual attire. Once she arrived, he quickly shut the door._

 _"Rosalina. You're finally here. I have something important to ask you." He inched closer to her with every word._

 _Rosalina had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Uh, yes Marth? And uh, can you, uh, back up? You're making me kind of-AH!"_

 _She fell on his bed and tried to get up, but Marth pinned her down._

 _He smirked. "I've been waiting to do this for a VERY, long time." He moved closer until they were inches away._

 _"Uh, you know I have someone I can call for help, right? And that I can scream really loud if I want to, right? And-"_

 _"Your breathe smells amazing." Marth put a finger to her lips. "I have to do this now, and if I don't, I'm going to regret for the rest of my time here."_

 _Marth moved away_ _from Rosalina, but still had a hold on her. He started to unbutton his top, and before he could say anymore-_

 _Ike walked into the room, with nothing on except for a towel wrapped around his waist. He was wiping his face with a washcloth. "Hey Marth, get out for a minute so I can change, or stay, I don't really care." He was about to take off his towel when he opened his eyes and saw Rosalina lying on Marth's bed, with Marth sitting on her, about to take off his shirt._

 _"Oh, oh god dude, what are you doing? I mean, WHAT! At least put a sock on the door! And I never thought you and Rosalina, but it's your decision..."_

 _"No! NO! It's not like that! Marth just invited me in his room and then he pinned me down and said that he had something important to tell me! Nothing happened or was going to happen, I swear."_

 _Ike stroked his chin for a minute, then smirked. "OK, I believe you. But tell me this-did he say he had something to tell you, or did he say he had something to SHOW you?"_

 _And with that Ike walked out of the room. A minute later, he came back in and grabbed his clothes. "I forgot I'm half-naked, and I can't change in my own bedroom. Behave, lovebirds."_

 _This time he actually left, and Rosalina took a chance. She kicked Marth on the floor and ran out screaming._

 _Marth got up a minute later, frantically waving a letter in his hand, with his shirt still unbuttoned. "I wasn't trying to rape you or anything! I just wanted to give you a letter to invite you to the Halloween party! Please don't tell the others about this!"_

 _At this moment Toon Link was walking out of the bathroom and heard everything Marth had said. He tugged on Marth's sleeve. "What does 'rape' mean?"_

 _Marth just looked at Toon Link, then ran away. Toon Link then scratched his head and wondered what he said._

* * *

 ** _Toon Link's P.O.V._**

Guessing from the response of the invitation, I 'm assuming that Rosalina will not be attending the Halloween party. Bad for the adults, good for us kids. Oh well. This is going to be a great Halloween!

* * *

A week passed and it was 7:30 p.m. I was dressed as a vampire, Ness was dressed as werewolf, Lucas was dressed as a ghost, all eight of the Villagers were dressed as a different bug; a spider, an ant, a butterfly, a cockroach, a fly, a bumblebee, a grasshopper, and a moth. Pit was dressed as a pillow, Dark Pit was a "dark and stormy night" (he wore all black) Kirby wasn't wearing anything at the moment but would be soon, and Rosalina went as a female pirate. All fifteen of us were huddled in a group near the door, while the other Smashers were wishing us off. Marth approached Rosalina and apologized about the whole fiasco, and she was cool about the whole thing. I opened the door and pointed at my wrist implying that I wanted to go.

Peach chuckled. "Well, it seems that you all should be on your way. Although we will miss you again at the party, it's nice to take the kids out. Even though they know how to fight, we have to remember that they're still just kids. Have a good trick-or-treating!"

Peach handed giant pumpkin-shaped bags to everyone, and gave an extra to Rosalina and Kirby. She gave one to Rosalina in case any of us lost ours, and she gave an extra to Kirby because...he's Kirby. They waved us goodbye as we headed outside, and Rosalina closed the door with a loud _bang_. Time to get some candy.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Until You Die

**_Chapter 2: Party Until You Die_**

 ** _Peach's P.O.V._**

We kept waving at the little Smashers until Rosalina closed the door. The moment she does everyone looks at one another; everyone runs in directions. Some people have to change into their costumes, others have to set up decorations and a lot have some calls to make. I grabbed Zelda by the wrist and rush her up to the room we share. I'm running at top speed, and I realize that I can't run really fast. So, I get a good jump start and begin to float in the air, stilling holding Zelda by the wrist.

"Peach! Let me go! I don't like flying in midair! I'm sure that we'll get to our room in no time and if you don't slow down we might-"

Zelda never got to finish her sentence because we crashed head-first in into a wall that was very close to our bedroom door. We drooped to the floor with dazed looks. I recovered first and offered a hand to her Zelda up. She looked at my hand and grabbed it; in a swift motion she pulled herself up and dragged me down, making me land face-forward on the floor, and I lied there, feeling defeated. Zelda looked down on me once more, then walked to our door and slammed it shut. I was about to get up and dust myself off but before I could-

"And Peach? For Halloween, be the pink bunny, You know, the slutty one? I know you really want to, but wasn't sure, right? Well, now you have some encouragement. And if you don't wear it, I'll be very disappointed."

Zelda disappeared in the room for a moment, then came back and threw me the bunny suit. I caught it with ease and looked up at her in awe; Zelda is such a card. She stared down at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to the bathroom already and get into your costume, then come back and show me! Then, you can see my outfit. Now hurry up and go change!"

She still looked mildly annoyed, but then a smile replaced it. She held out a hand, and I grabbed it and she pulled me up. I bent down to grab the bunny suit and made my way to the bathroom across the hallway. As I was walking, I was thinking about Zelda. She's always surprising me in ways I can't imagine.

* * *

 ** _Palutena's P.O.V._**

I check my watch. Ok, party streamers: check. Food: check. Music: check. Everything else important: check. And not but least, costume...WAIT. I forgot to pick out a costume. Oh goddess, how could I forget? I guess becoming party planner wasn't the smartest choice for me. So now what am I going to do? What is an original that nearly no one does. Oh, I got it! But I can worry about later; tonight, my number one priority is how good this party is, then my needs. _Buzz, buzz_. I feel a ringing sound come from my hand and I put my walkie-talkie near my face.

 _"Palutena, coming in for status report."_

 _"Uh, Palutena, you don't have to answer like that every time you answer it."_

The voice was bland and boring, and I laughed a little. Robin was could be so boring sometimes; that's why I needed to loosen him up at the party.

 _"Yeah, I know. But it's pretty fun you know? Anyways, what do you need?"_

 _"Well, Olimar was just in the auditorium and he said the banners looked a little to uneven so if you could-"_

 _"COULD WHAT? March my way over there and fix a couple of banners! Huh! Why doesn't he just do it himself!"_

 _"Because he's too short and you were the one who hung them in the first place."_

Oh. I feel stupid.

 _"OK, OK I'm be there in a minute. Anything else you want to tell me I've got to go soon."_

 _"Will you do the party with me?"_

 _"Yes. Palutena off."_

I clicked the red button on the side and started jumping up and down; I was so excited! I cooled down after a minute, and glided to the auditorium as fast as I could.

* * *

 _ **Rosalina's P.O.V.**_

I was walking the street with all of the kids plus Kirby. We had went around the block and went around all of the houses, so we were going to the neighborhood that was near us. One of the villagers tugged on my sleeve, and I looked down and expected him to say something, but I remembered that the Villagers only speak to the other Villagers. He pointed to a distant house, and I took the hint.

"All right guys, change of plans. We're going to that house on the opposite street. Now let's go!"

The kids and I change directions as the streetlights dimmed down. I pulled out my phone and checked the time: 8:25 p.m. The party should be starting soon; I hope it's great! Maybe next year I'll go.

* * *

 ** _Male Robin's P.O.V._**

All right, it is 8:25 p.m. Five more minutes into the party begins. All of the Smashers are standing in front of the auditorium doors, alone or with a friend or date. I scanned over all of the Smashers, and I looked at everyone's costumes. Zelda was a genie (she looks good in purple), Peach was a pink bunny ( _"Make sure you say a pink, **slutty** , bunny" she told me to say_), Lucina was a bear (she probably wore the most protective outfit in the party), Female Robin was a zombie (I told her to wear something appropriate; imagine seeing your female self looking like a thot) Bowser Jr. was a clown, Bowser was a dad (no kidding), Link was a tree; everyone was in costumes and waiting. Well, almost everyone was here: except for Palutena. 8:28. Did she really stand me up? Was this some type of joke? Cause' if it was I-

"Yoo-hoo! Robin! Your model is here!"

All eyes fell on her, and there were different views of her; jealous, lust, confused, and mesmerized.

"Robin! I'm so sorry I'm late! I was just caught up in planning and lost track of time and- wow you look so handsome in a tux!"

I looked down to see what she was talking about, and I remembered that I was supposed to be a businessman. I then looked at her up and down and nearly got a nosebleed. "Uh yeah, I guess I look nice. So what are you su-supposed to be?"

She did a full spin and laughed. "Oh this?" She gestured to her bra and lingerie. "I didn't have any time to get a real costume, so I decided that I would just go as a swimsuit model, and ta-da- here I am! Do I look that jaw-dropping? Hmm?"

She seemed to be laughing at my awkwardness, and before I could say anymore, Captain Falcon pulled me over the side and gave me a quick little thumbs-up. Palutena looked at the clock, then smiled. She pulled me by the arm.

"Come on Robin the party starts...NOW!"

The doors opened and everyone poured in. Crazy Hand was changing playlists while Master Hand was serving refreshments, and everyone was having a good time. Palutena motioned me to come to her, and I reluctantly listened. She used my hand to twirl herself around, and started dancing near me. Then with me. Then ON me. Everyone cat-called and wooed, and I just couldn't believe this was happening. Me, the nerd in the house, was dancing with the most beautiful girl in the mansion. I always thought that she would go for guys like Ike, Little Mac, or even Falcon. Everything was going great.

* * *

 ** _CRASH!_**

Everything happened at once; Crazy Hand stopped changing the playlists, causing it to grow dead silence. Master Hand stop midway in pouring the juice, and dropped the whole pitcher, scattering broken shards everywhere. Palutena dug into my arm with her sharp fingernails, and I couldn't help but winced a little. She then looked up at me, and noticed what she was doing. She stopped pressing in, but still didn't let go.

"Oh, sorry. I-I just got this weird feeling all of a second. What's going on with the Hands?"

I shrugged; I didn't know what was going on either. The Hands now appeared to glow a faint red and still weren't moving. No one knew what to do. Captain Falcon decided to confront them, but we didn't know that was a terrible idea.

He stood in he signature pose, with hands on his hips. "OK, I don't know what is happening, but all I know is that this is ruining the party. Now will you stop with the act so we can-"

One of the Hands raised a finger and touched Captain Falcon right in the heart. Nothing happened, until Falcon's body seemed to electrify, and in a split second, we all screamed. Dr. Mario slowly walked up the body and bent down to put two fingers on his right arm. He stood up with a sorrow look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Captain Falcon is...dead."

Everyone stood in silence; no one knew how to response. Before we could even truly respond to the death of our beloved Smasher, Shulk pointed out the main problem at hand.

"Sorry to point this out, but...you know we have two deadly Hands that can kill us at any moment? Just saying."

We all turned to look at the Hands, and although they had no faces, they looked so...evil. Out of nowhere, they began to float to us, and that was everyone's queue to get the hell out of there.


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Fun Begin!

**_Chapter 3: Let The Fun Begin!_**

 ** _Link's P.O.V._**

OK, let's go over the facts. Everyone was having a good time at the party, until the Hands stopped moving. Then they started to glow red. Captain Falcon approached the Hands and tried to stop it, but one of the Hands poked Falcon directly on the heart. He stood still for a moment, but an electric shock jolted throughout his body, and fell on the floor. We all moved up to see the body and proclaimed he was dead. Dead. Before we could mourn Falcon Shulk pointed out the problem at hand; the Hands.

* * *

"Oh my god we've got to get out of here!"

Lucina's voice rang out throughout the auditorium and caused an echo. I groaned and slapped my forehead. Running around in circled all over the place won't solve anything. but I don't want to die either. Everyone barges through the doors and stop at the main doors. I push my way through and try to open it, but no luck. The doors are stuck.

"Out of my way! The guys and I will handle this!"

King Dedede appears out of nowhere, along with Bowser, Donkey Kong and Ganondorf. They all try their hardest but the doors are still closed.

Zero Suit Samus speaks up. "OK. We now know the doors are locked and won't open. So how are we going to get out?"

Peach jump up excitedly. "We could break a window!" She grabs a lamp and is about the smash the window.

I jump out. "Hoe don't do it! It's probably like the doors! You could hurt yourself!"

She ignores me and proceeds to break the window. We all shield our eyes and we think she's actually broken through the glass because we hear the broken pieces of glass fly around. I open my eyes, and gasp at the sight I see. The window is not broken, yet there are pieces of broken glass everywhere. Peach is on the floor, unconscious. She is glowing a faint red and I realize I've seen this before.

I start to freak out. "Guys! Open your eyes! The window is not broken and there is broken glass everywhere and Peach is unconscious and she is glowing a faint red and I'm not sure if she is dead or in a state like the Hands and just OPEN YOUR EYES ALREADY!"

One by one, the Smashers slowly open their eyes and they understand what am I talking about. Everyone is speaking in a hushed manner and murmurs are spread around the room. Samus stands up on a nearby table and whistles, catching everyone's attention.

She clears her throat. "OK, I know that everyone I the crowd is afraid and worried and doesn't' know what will happen next, but we need to make sure that we don't lose out heads in process. We know that we can't escape this house and I suggest that we all should camp out in bedrooms nearby in groups so if anything is happening, there will be someone to watch your back. Any complaints?"

Everyone shakes their heads no. She clears her voice again. "Alright, so I think that we should stay on the second floor, which has ten rooms on the row. Rooming proceeds as followed: Palutena, Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, Zelda, Female Robin and I. Next: Link, Male Robin, Marth, Ike, Shulk, and Little Mac. Then: Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Greninja, and Mewtwo. Fourth: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Samus, Sheik, Fox, and Falco. Fifth: Ganondorf, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Duck Hunt, Olimar, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi. And finally: Samus, Sheik, R.O.B., and Mega-Man. The remaining rooms will be occupied with the Smashers out trick-or-treating. If there aren't any questions, let's go to our assigned rooms."

Zelda moved forward. "But what do we do about the Hands? And.. the bodies?"

Samus rubs her temples, the sighs. "Look, I don't know. Leave the bodies and lock your doors. Now, let's go."

Everyone moves in an orderly fashion. I grab my sleeping bag and try to find an empty space near the wall. I check if the door is locked, snuggle into the bag and try to fall asleep. I hope everything is okay.

* * *

 ** _Zero Suit Samus' P.O.V._**

I sit up in my sleeping and stretched. I scratched my head and yawn as I look around the room; this isn't my room. I keep yawning and stretching until I remember why I'm here in an unfamiliar room dressed as a nurse. I looked around and I notice that I'm not alone; there are several bodies here, and I recognize each one instantly. Palutena is near the closet, Lucina is upside down on the bed, along with Wii Fit Trainer. Zelda and Female Robin are sleeping opposite from each other. I check my phone and see I got one missed call, voicemail, and message all from Rosalina. I check the message and it tells me to listen to the voicemail. I turn the volume down so I don't wake up the others. I hear her laugh in the voicemail.

 _Hello, this is Roalina speaking. I realize that you and some of the other Smashers may be angry and afraid that I did not bring back the younger Smashers last night, but they were so excited and happy that we decided to hit houses all the way to 12:00 a.m. When I looked at the time I realized that if we tried to come back we would end up waking you up. So Pit and Dark Pit called Viridi to ask if we could crash at Skyworld and she begrudgingly agree. So, we'll probably be back by 12:00 p.m. OK, respond to me as soo nas you get this. Catch you later._

 _-Rosalina-_

I groan and grab my head. I just remembered how terrible the party is; Hands glowing, Captain Falcon dead, the door not opening, and Peach unconscious. Wait, Peach was unconscious! She was glowing red before we all went to sleep, and she could've woken up in the middle of the night! I have to tell the others! but how can attract everyone's attention?

"I DON'T GET SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NEVER GETTING SLEEP CUZ OF ME!" I didn't have two pans and didn't dare to go downstairs by myself, so I was just slamming my laser guns against the wall. A minute passed, and nearly all of the Smashers were up and complaining. The only room still locked was the Pokémon. I nocked on the door, politely, waiting for an answer but didn't get a response. I tried this several times until I grew frustrated and jet-kicked the door down. When I looked in the room, I had no time to react.

"Oh my god."

Everyone huddled around me, and copied my action. Everyone one of the Pokémon was dead, and killed in different ways. Pikachu was one the floor, with a ginormous blade cut with crimson fluids gushing out, dripping to the floor and staining the carpet red. Greninja was hung with a rope tied around the ceiling fan, so his body just swung around, each time become more bloodier than before. Jigglypuff was sliced in half and had little pink cotton candy coming out, covered with blood stains. Charizard's body was decapitated, and it's face was unrecognizable; it was horrible to even look at. Mewtwo's may have been the worst; his body was chopped up in several pieces with bones sticking out at odd angles covered with blood scattered around the room. Lucario's was simple; he had several blade cuts in the body. Simple, but still unpleasant.

We were all going to die.


	4. Chapter 4: We're Done

**_Chapter 4: We're Done_**

 ** _Male Robin's P.O.V._**

We were all frozen with fear. No sound was heard, except for the squeaky hinges on the ceiling fan holding Greninja's body. No one knew what to do. There were no windows, no holes in the wall; the only was you could get it was through the door, and the door was locked. And even if the person busted through the door, one of the Pokémon would've made a sound and we would've heard something.

Zelda tapped my shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Look!" She pointed to the wall behind us, and everyone gasped. There was writing in red paint, but it wasn't there a minute ago. And I'm not so sure it was red paint... Zelda moved forward to read the message.

 _Dear Smashers,_

 _I know that everyone is afraid and scared, but we can explain. This is the Hands speaking, and we haven't lost our minds. Yet we have lost the ability to control our bodies. Captain Falcon is dead, and Peach has disappeared; no one can pick up her mind movements. I fear she may be contagious, but I'll explain that later. All of the Pokémon are dead, as you can see, and I am sorry to inform you, but only ten Smashers are making it out alive. I know. Don't ask me how I know, but I know, or at least, that is what my body tells me. For your own safety, keep rooming in separate rooms at night. I don't know how, but one Smasher in any random room is becoming corrupted and killing the others, and killing themselves at the end. There is nothing you can do to stop it._

 _No recording cameras can help prove who it; the victim changes every night. If you make too many escape attempts, we will not hesitate to kill all of the you. The Smashers outside of the mansion will be alright, as long as they come once this is over, or else they'll be pulled into this. Accept your fates, or face the consequences._

 _Master and Crazy Hand_

I was puzzled. How long was this message here? But it what the message posted is true, then this must be magic or something. I quickly check my phone: 11:35 a.m. Crap. Rosalina should be coming with the kids in half an hour or so! I quickly text her. _Don't you even dare think about coming back. We have a surprise party that won't be ready until next week. Enjoy your stay at Skyworld!_ Good; that'll hold her up. I face to turn the crowd.

Zero Suit Samus put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's it then. We have no other choice but to accept destiny, or all die now. Any takers?"

No one says a word. Good. Throughout the day, everyone starts to clean up the house. We come at a halt when it came to discuss where to put the bodies. We decided to put Captain Falcon in the lounge and put a giant blanket over Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but being careful not to touch them. When we finished cleaning the house everyone just started to apologize for all of their sins, then started to bring up true feelings. Some were heartfelt, some were clearly fake, and some were straight out blunt. Like love, death can cause people to do crazy things.

* * *

It's nighttime. Everyone is shaking and jittery but who could blame them; knowing you could die at any minute by your trusted friend. I shuffled awkwardly in my sleeping bag. Link gets up and closes the door to lock it. Right before Link completely shuts the door, I can make out a shining red light in the room across us. Eek.

* * *

Rise and shine. I'm one of few Smashers that are able to wake up before Samus can get up and do her wake-up chant. Five minutes later, I can hear her banging her two laser-guns on the walls, screaming, "I DON'T GET SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NEVER GONNA GET SLEEP CUZ OF ME!"

We all gather in the corridors and check each room to check if everyone is alive, but sadly, we are mistaken. The Smashers rooming in front of us, contained Ganondorf, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Duck Hunt, Olimar, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi. Again, each person was killed in a terrible way. To start off, Ganondorf's corpse was split in half and each half was placed inside King Dedede's and Donkey Kong's remaining bodies. Lying in the middle of the center of the room lied poor Bowser Jr., who was only still just a young child. Several parts of him was missing; some lied on top of the dresser, some rolled under the bed. There was a strong scent that filled the room and a guessed it was throw-up. Yoshi's and Duck Hunt's bodied were somehow mangled together, cut and sliced until the murdered tied the remaining parts f the body parts together. Olimar lied motionless with his Pikmin in his arms. He was the lucky one; it seemed he had a silent death. And Bowser? No one could even find his body, it was just missing.

* * *

 _ **Palutena's P.O.V.**_

It's nighttime. Everyone is shaking and jittery but who could blame them; knowing you could die at any minute by your trusted friend. I shuffled awkwardly in my sleeping bag. Zero Suit Samus gets up and closes the door to lock it. Right before Zero Suit Samus completely shuts the door, I can make out a shining red light in the room across us. Eek.

* * *

Rise and shine. I'm one of few Smashers that are able to wake up before Samus can get up and do her wake-up chant. Five minutes later, I can hear her banging her two laser-guns on the walls, screaming, "I DON'T GET SLEEP CUZ OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL NEVER GONNA GET SLEEP CUZ OF ME!"

We all gather in the corridors and check each room to check if everyone is alive, but sadly, we are mistaken. Turns out there was a double kill: the rooms containing Mario, Luigi, Wario, Samus, Sheik, Fox, and Falco. The second room Samus, Sheik, R.O.B., and Mega-Man. I wonder how Zelda and Zero Suit Samus feel about Sheik and Samus, considering they were apart of them, but the two bodies can't be found either. Mario, Luigi, and Wario somehow evaporated into a bloody puddle. Fox's body was hanging from the chandelier from his small intestine with holes oozing out, allowing everyone to be splattered with blood. Falco's body parts were stuffed into the fan and the fan was always on, so the blood came on us like that too. R.O.B. and Mega-Man were reduced to tin cans.

* * *

It's nighttime. Everyone is shaking and jittery but who could blame them; knowing you could die at any minute by your trusted friend. I shuffled awkwardly in my sleeping bag. Zero Suit Samus gets up and closes the door to lock it, but before she could I jumped out of my sleeping bag and blocked the door.

"Wait! I know that it's our last night here and I think we should invite the guys to bunk with us. Although two or more of us will be dead by tomorrow, I want to spend tonight with all my friends."

Zero Suit Samus thought for a minute, then sighed, and I knew that meant yes. I called out for the boys and told them what I thought, and they agreed. They brought there sleeping bags here, and it felt more comforting. Link got up to lock the door and turn off the lights. I pulled Robin's sleeping bag closer to me, and he tilted his head to me. He looked confused, and I winked at him. I stood up and snuggled in with him. I felt his arm instantly wrap around me.

"Robin." I whisper it so softly that only he and I can hear.

"Yeah."

"I can see the future."

"Yeah, I know about your All-Seeing Eye."

"I know who's going to live."

"...What?"

"I'm surviving, you're surviving, Zero Suit Samus is surviving, Link is surviving, Zelda is surviving, and Marth is surviving."

"And the other six?"

"There's nothing I can do. If I tell them I'll just freak everyone out."

"Have you known about this the whole time? Starting with Falcon, and ending now?"

"...Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Rise and shine. Everyone is in the room, so Samus doesn't have to do her morning chant. I'm afraid to open my eyes, because I know what's coming next, but I have to face facts. My eyes flutter opened and I roll out of the sleeping bag I shared with Robin. I look at the bodies, and for once, it's not as gruesome. Each person, leaned against the wall with a axe through their heads. I kick everyone up and show them the bodies. No one reacts. And then I realize: it's over. I motion everyone to follow me downstairs and they comply. I push the main entrance doors and they open with a _whoosh_ , like they've never been opened before.

"We're alive!" Everyone starts jumping up and down and hugging each other. I have to be the party pooper and tell them that we can never be apart of Smash again, and everyone grows silent. I tell everyone to go back home and I'll go back to Skyworld with the other Smashers. We wave silent goodbyes and hugs.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 ** _Rosalina's P.O.V._**

I cry and weep and can barely even make a sentence as I kneel down to mourn the bodies. Dark Pit and Pit hovered me and try to consult me, while Toon Link hunched down to give me a hug. Palutena appears out of nowhere. She already looks sad, but when she saw the terrible things that had happened, she was at a loss for words. Ness. Lucas. All eight Villagers. And poor little Kirby...DEAD. It appears that the eleven Smashers died in their sleep, but I don't what happened! All I remember is that I woke up to Pit's screaming, and saw this. Palutena explained to the remaining four of us what happened at Smash mansion, and that was even worst. Well, one thing's for sure: this will be a Halloween never forgotten.


End file.
